mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Masaru Ikeda
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | othername = | occupation = Actor, seiyū | years_active = 1963-present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | bfjaawards = | cesarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldencalfawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = }} (born September 27, 1942) is a Japanese actor and seiyū from Tokyo. He is a graduate of the Tokyo Metro Fifth Commerce Senior High School and is currently affiliated with the Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society. He is best known for his roles in Yatterman (as the Yatter Machines) and Sakura Taisen (as Ikki Yoneda). Roles Television animation *''Agatha Christie's Great Detectives Poirot and Marple'' (Oparusen) *''Alcatraz Connection'' (Max) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Mister Freeze) *''City Hunter'' (Gāranto) *''Combat Mecha Xabungle'' (Bigman) *''Dancougar - Super Beast Machine God'' (Ross Igor) *''Darker than Black'' (Huang) *''Death Note'' (Koreyoshi Kitamura) *''Episode 0: First Contact'' (Crawford) *''Fang of the Sun Dougram'' (Rick Boyd) *''Heavy Metal L-Gaim'' (Daba Hassā) *''Invincible Super Man Zambot 3'' (Head of the Police Station) *''Kirarin Revolution'' (Ginzō Higashiyama) *''Mahōjin Guru Guru'' (Uruga the Thirteenth) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (General Revil, Clink) *''Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam'' (Jamitov Hymem (first voice)) *''Monster'' (Director Udo Haineman) *''Phoenix'' (The Great King Tenji (Emperor Tenji)) *''Pokémon'' (The Mysterious Thief Gorōna) *''Sakura Wars'' (Ikki Yoneda) *''Space Runaway Ideon'' (Abadede Gurimade) *''Tekkaman Blade'' (Bernard O' Toole) *''The Ultraman'' (Erek) OVA *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (Cassim) *''Armored Trooper Votoms: The Red Shoulder Document: Roots of Ambition'' (Rīman) *''Heavy Metal L-Gaim'' (Hassā) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (Valphreze) *''Legend of the Galactic Heroes'' (Borodin, Commodore Bei) *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory'' (Noein Peter) *''Record of Lodoss War'' (Elmer) *''Sakura Wars'' series (Ikki Yoneda) Theater animation *''Cars'' (Sheriff) *''Dougram: Documentary of the Fang of the Sun'' (Rick Boyd) *''Hamu Hamu Hamu Princess of Vision'' (King Hamu Ja) *''The Heroic Legend of Arslan'' (Valphreze) *''Metropolis'' (President Boone) *''Mobile Suit Gundam II: Soldiers of Sorrow'' (Boraskyniv) *''Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space'' (Dren) *''Oliver & Company'' (Fagin) *''Sakura Wars: The Movie'' (Ikki Yoneda) Video games *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' (Doctor Nefarious Tropy) *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' (Doctor Nefarious Tropy, Lo-Lo the Air Elemental) *''Crash Team Racing'' (Doctor Nefarious Tropy) *''Sakura Wars'' series (Ikki Yoneda) *''Suikoden V'' (Logg, Wabon, Levi, Jidan Guisu) *''Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell'' series (Colonel Irving Lambert) *''Xenosaga'' series (Helmer) Dubbing roles *''A View to a Kill'' (TBS edition) (Bob Conley) *''Brazil'' (Archibald “Harry” Tuttle) *''Deep Rising'' (Television edition) (Simon Canton) *''Die Hard'' (Eddie) *''Die Hard 2'' (Captain Carmine Lorenzo) *''Die Hard with a Vengeance'' (Inspector Walter Cobb (Television edition), Zeus Carver (Video and DVD edition)) *''Dragonheart'' (King Einon) *''Eraser'' (TV edition) (US Marshal Robert Deguerin) *''The Galloping Gourmet'' (Graham Kerr) *''Guilty by Suspicion'' (David Merrill) *''Lethal Weapon'' (TV Asahi edition) (Roger Murtaugh) *''Lethal Weapon 3'' (Roger Murtaugh (TV edition), LAPD Lieutenant Jack Travis (home edition)) *''Midnight Run'' (TV edition) (Jack Walsh) *''Monk'' (Charles Kroger) *''The Muppet Christmas Carol (Ebenezer Scrooge Michael Caine) *''Predator 2'' (TV edition) (Lieutenant Michael Harrigan) *''Saw'' (Detective David Tap) *''The Shawshank Redemption'' (DVD edition) (Ellis Boyd "Red" Redding) *''Smoke'' (Cyrus Cole) *''The Sopranos'' (Tony Soprano) *''Thunderball'' (TBS/TV edition) (Felix Leiter) *''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (TV edition) (Jack Wade) *''The Untouchables'' (TV edition) (Al Capone) *''Witness'' (TV Asahi edition) (Lieutenant James McFee) *''PB&J Otter (Cap'n Crane) External links *Office profile *Anime News Network Category:1942 births Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Living people ja:池田勝